Composites comprising polymerizable resin and filler have been widely used in dental restorations. Such composites are typically formulated from a filler dispersed in a polymerizable resin composition. Many different monomers have been used for the resin, including alkanediol acrylates or methacrylates, polyalkyleneglycol acrylates or methacrylates, bisphenol A acrylate or methacrylate esters, alkoxylated bisphenol A acrylate or methacrylate, methacrylate-terminated polyurethanes, and mixtures thereof.